This Time
by WingsRider
Summary: Third one-shot following My Jasper. Jasper/Leah. A little look into the childhood of Rosella Whitlock and the introduction of her new sibling. R&R. I own nothing.


**A/N: Yo! Here I am with the final one-shot for My Jasper. It might be a little suckish so, yeah. We introduce a new little character in here since I didn't feel like going through another pregnancy with Leah. My imagination is limited, trust me. B ut I'm hoping you get a little more insight with this. I hope you enjoy, too. I did not use spell check so point it out, will ya? It would be much appreciated. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

Leah's POV

Looking down to the newest little creature in my arms, I sighed. I didn't know how many more times I could handle delivering a vampire/werewolf but even so, it was always worth it. At least this birth went a lot smoother and we knew what to expect. Jasper had gone down to retrieve Baby who would be meeting her very own little brother for the first time.

This time, I hadn't put two names together. Jasper and I decided on something a bit more normal. Lucas Whitlock. He didn't have as much hair as Rosella did and it even turned out lighter than hers. His skin tone was still fair and for the brief time I'd seen his eyes, since he was usually asleep, I knew they were the same shade as Rosella's. Unlike Rosella, he smelt a bit more vampiric. If he needed blood, I was gonna barf and then have to deal with it. Either way, he was _my_ son.

Like before, I experienced that same joy of a mother when she finally gets the reward of what her work paid for. The moodswings, the cravings, the waddling and the jokes Emmett managed to pull out of nowhere...all of it led to a new life entering the world and taking its first breath.

"In here," Jasper said softly, opening the door and leading Rosella inside.

"Hi, Rosie," I smiled at her. "You want to meet your little brother?" She looked a bit shy at the moment and reached up to Jasper to be held. As my imprint sat on the bed, Rosella stared at the new baby. "This is Lucas, Rosella."

"Hi, Lucas," Rosella began to smile as she really got a good look at him. "Mama, he's kind of bald."

"A lot of babies are, sweetheart," Jasper told her.

"His hair will grow in though," I promised. "And maybe, he'll phase, too."

"Really?!" she asked excitedly. "Does that mean I can show him all the trails that you and Embry run?" I nodded.

"Sure. Would you like to hold him?" I questioned and she looked unsure. "It's okay. Your father and I are right here. Plus he doesn't bite." I pulled down his lower lip. "See? No teeth."

"Okay," Rosella giggled and sat between Jasper and I. Jasper helped me place our son in our daughter's arms carefully and Rosella sat there, staring at Lucas in awe.

This was the first baby she had ever seen and luckily, she hadn't asked where they come from yet. I was hoping for that to wait until she was at least starting her first period. For now, she lived in her own little world where Santa Claus comes for Christmas and the Easter Bunny hides eggs on the lawn, (courtesy of Emmett Cullen). Now, Lucas would be joining her. I could only imagine how much this brother and sister would fight when they were older. When you have sibs, bickering comes with the territory.

"How do you feel?" Jasper leaned down and kissed my head over Rosella.

"Good," I answered smoothly. "A lot better than an hour ago."

The entire pregnancy went easily this time but that didn't mean I was fond of the contractions and the kicking struggles as I gave birth. Jasper was there, as he had been before and there were no complications. Alice left as soon as she knew it was a boy to go get him a little outfit and would no doubt, be back soon and put it on him. I looked at my son and was actually waiting for a sneeze to come as it had with Rosella to see if he could phase or not. Carlisle had suggested that perhaps there might be differences because of gender or other unexpected developments.

"Look, mama! He's opening his eyes!" Rosella said, overjoyed. I looked down and of course, saw blue eyes on a somewhat expressionless infant face. "Hi, baby brother."

I could already see Rosella was going to be one of those big sisters that would always help with her little brother and then bicker with him later. I knew the relationship well, since I had it with Seth. When I was younger and Seth had just been born, I was always prepared to help mom out with him and show him the way to do things. I was so proud to call him, my little brother and I still was.

"Leah!" Speak of the devil. Seth rushed in and behind him was mom. I had a good guess Edward had called them to inform them the baby had arrived. Good, I wouldn't have to reach all the way over the bedside table to grab the phone. Thanks, Mind Reader. I still think you smell.

"You're welcome, Leah," Edward's voice came from downstairs with amusement. "And I think the same of you." Jasper could guess what he was hearing and only chuckled.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" mom began to flutter over me anxiously. "No difficulties this time either?"

"Not one," I shook my head. "You got a grandson now."

"I do?" she sounded dazed and then saw Luke in Rosella's arms. Her eyes glazed over as if entering some trance.

"You wanna hold Lucas, Grandma?" Rosella smiled.

"Oh, I do," she nodded breathlessly and took him up gently. Seth leaned over her shoulder and gave me a thumbs up before swiping up Rosella. "Oh, precious boy." Sue kissed his head and squeezed him gently.

"Anytime you wanna get married Seth and give me more of these," she hinted and Seth sighed.

"I'm waiting to imprint, mom," he replied. "Collin just did so I really think it'll happen for me."

"Okay," she kissed her grandson again, not really paying attention to Seth at all who just sighed with a roll of the eyes. I had a feeling he would imprint and I could only hope, he got a really nice girl.

Mom stayed for a while visiting and adoring her two grandchildren. I wondered what it would be like in that position, you know, after Rosella and Luke have kids. I shuddered at the thought, knowing I was so not ready for that yet. Could you imagine me if one of my grandkids misbehaved? I already had a temper when Emmett annoyed me. So far, Rosella hadn't really gotten in trouble for anything but if one of her kids did...Grandma Leah's not happy and is gonna kick some heine!

When mom left, Rosalie came in and offered to watch Rosella and Lucas while I got some rest. I took her up on it and Jasper stayed with me, his arms securely around me.

"Tell me, love, was it easier this time?" he asked.

"A bit," I nodded into his chest. "I knew what was coming this time and was prepared for what Luke was most likely going to do. But once again, I'm happy to see my toes. Aren't they cute?" I wiggled them for extra effect.

"Primarily adorable, Leah," Jasper kissed my temple. "You should take Rosella for a run tomorrow. I know she's itching to have you on patrol again since you usually take her. I hear she took a nice chomp out of Embry's tail when he said she should be patient." Jasper looked pleased.

"Ah, their relationship's gonna go well," I giggled. I did take Rosella on the trails a lot. Despite being young, she was quick and if trouble did come, she could run away while yours truly got down and dirty with an opponent. "In a few years, Jake and I are going to really start teaching Rosella early on how to fight. You get to help."

"Can't we wait a decade or four?" Jasper's expression turned unhappy.

"The earlier we start, the more skilled she'll be," I tapped his nose. "And the more skilled she is, the bigger her chance of survival and of winning is."

"Very well," he agreed. "...You smell like my wife again."

"You always say it's the scent you prefer on me," I smiled up at him. "I love you, Jasper."

"I love you, too, Leah." His mouth captured mine and I sighed happily, melting into his body and planning a nice, long run after a nap with my sleepless beloved.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Questions? Comments? No flames. Well, you can flame it but I'll only say something rude to you in return. Criticism is taken happily. Anything to improve. As for the sequel, I'll have that out when I can along with other stories, one-shots and not just of twilight hopefully. I see two other things I want to write for.**

**The sequel will be under Jasper/Leah still but it will be mostly in Rosella's POV. Embry will show up more often. I hope you review for this and for that when it comes. Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing for me. You make me so happy. :)**

**Review!**

Edit (4/27/09): I changed my mind. I'll be putting the next story under 'Embry'. 


End file.
